Ophiuchus (Clan Nihil)
Clan Nihil Background Ophiuchus was hatched in Clan Stjerneklart, but his blood is linked to a distant Arcane Clan named Clan Nihil. He is the Great Grandchild of Queen Andromeda. He is the grandchild of Nihil’s lost princess, Lacerta. And he had a dream to explore the world. Gazing at the starry sky each night inspired him. It made him realize just how big the world was, and how little of it he’d seen. So he joined a clan allied to his birth clan, Clan Ula, home of the merdragons. The merdragons were constantly exploring the world in search for a monster that had blinded their leader, but they were still friendly and open to fooling around. They were a laid back group, despite their goal to hunt the monster down and they welcomed Ophi into their clan. But it never felt like home to him. The merdragons were difficult to keep up with, and he had trouble swimming. He felt like all he did was slow them down. So he left them, and wandered the Starfall Isles on his own. He was lonely and scared and lost. He wished he stayed with Ula. He wished he stayed with his birth clan. And then stars rained from the sky. No, not stars, meteors. One meteor glowed with a purple light and when it landed a creature stumbled from the ruins. For a brief second it look like a giant purple snake and then it morphed into something else, a giant hideous creature alien to anything Ophi had ever seen before. The creature approached him and he screamed from a horrible pain. It felt like his skin was being pulled off his body. He remembered passing out and gaining conscious only briefly to see himself staring back at him. He remembered trying to touch the other him, but was horrified to see his hand was covered in blood and tissue and bone was showing. He passed out again and the next thing Ophi remembered was waking up in his own skin again, except this time he was unable to control it. It felt like someone else was piloting his body. He goes in and out of consciousness a lot. And each time it feels like he is adding another piece to a puzzle. What is happening to him is slowly being pieced together, but Ophi still has a lot to learn. What he has yet to understand is that he was skinned alive by an alien creature known as a skinwalker. They are creatures that form from stardust and spend their lives collecting skins from other creatures to grow stronger and destroy others of their kind. The creature is heading toward Nihil. It senses the presence of another skinwalker on the island and it wishes to destroy it. It is currently unaware that Ophi’s consciousness survived. Never before had a soul attached itself to its skin. It is due to the Nihil magic in Ophi’s blood that has allowed him to transfer his soul into the creature without meaning to. Now the question is, will he forever be destined to live inside a murderous beast, or will he someday be able to gain control over the creature’s mind? Only time will tell. Personality A sweet and kind soul. Relationships Andromeda: Grandmother Circinus: Grandfather Trivia * Theme: Roots by Imagine Dragons * Pansexual * Named after a constellation Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Imperial Category:Other Gender Category:Shapeshifter